Untangled Love
by Hotaru
Summary: What I imagine might have taken place after the events of RE2 (read: lemon). ClaireXLeon, LeonXAda in later chapters. This may contain several one-shot "chapters" rather than a continuous story arc if there is enough interest. Read and review please & thank you!
1. Escape

Escape

A/N: This work of fiction takes place right after the events of Resident Evil 2. I will probably do "sequel stories" rather than sequential chapters if there is enough interest. I appreciate reviews and critiques, follows and favorite :D

They had been walking for hours. Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy were trying to put as much distance between them and Raccoon City as humanly possible. Sherry Birkin, probably the only child to survive the zombie outbreak, was trailing behind them, falling more behind with each step. Claire tried to remember the last time she had eaten anything; it must have been before she even arrived in the city. Leon was faring worse than the others, but was putting on a brave face. His wound dressing would need to be changed or he was at risk for developing an infection.

As the sun dipped in the late afternoon they came upon a small town and Sherry dropped to her knees in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm sooo tired," she moaned, sitting back on her feet.

"Don't give up now, I can see a motel right over there," Claire said, trying to sound cheerful and optimistic. Leon shot her an appreciative smile before they both helped Sherry to her feet. The poor girl had seen and experienced far too much horror for someone so young. To top it all off, her own father was responsible for the nightmare that became the G-Virus that nearly killed her.

They stumbled into town and went to the motel first. Claire went in to book them a room while Leon rested on a bench with Sherry. In and out in five minutes, Claire dangled their room key triumphantly.

"They only had one room available, but it's a king bed so we can all fit," she smiled, avoiding Leon's eyes. "Why don't you guys get settled and I'll hit the convenience store for some supplies. Any requests?"

"Candy!" Sherry sighed dreamily. "Anything would be great though, I'm starving."

"Food is definitely my top priority. Thank goodness I had my credit cards with me! Leon, you need anything other than first aid supplies?" Claire replied.

"Uh, no. Whatever you pick up is fine," he declared, wincing as he stood. He looped an arm over Sherry's shoulders while Claire went to the store. Sherry had a bit more energy now that food and rest were in sight. As soon as Leon had the door open, she bounded inside and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

"Taking a shower?" he called as he undid the laces on his boots.

"Yes! I stink," she shouted in response. "What should I do with my clothes?"

"We can see if there's a laundromat nearby. Just leave them on the floor for now."

He didn't want to risk getting blood stains on the bedspread, but he was damn tired and needed to recline for a bit. He chose the plastic chair next to the air conditioner and propped his feet up onto the vent.

Claire was back and inside the motel room when Leon woke up with a start. Sherry was wrapped in a towel and eating some kind of snack at the table in front of him.

"You snore," she informed him.

"I do not," he retorted, wincing as he rotated his neck. Claire had hit the mother-load at the convenience store, even scoring clean (but tacky) clothing for them all to change into for the night. She was arranging first aid supplies on the bed and came over to check Leon's temperature. He felt his cheeks heat as her delicate hand moved from his forehead to his cheeks to his neck.

"No fever yet, which is good. Take off your shirt and I can take a look at that hole in your chest," she instructed.

"Let's go into the bathroom. The lighting is better," Leon suggested, gesturing discretely at Sherry who was staring at them with worry.

Claire gathered up her supplies and followed him, chastising herself for being so stupid. They closed the bathroom door and rearranged themselves in the tiny space. Leon closed the lid to the toilet and sat while Claire set up her supplies again.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I forget that she's still a little girl," she whispered.

"It's fine, I just don't want her worrying that's all," Leon replied, shrugging off his blue work shirt. As far as gunshots went, Claire had no experience treating them but she knew enough to keep him alive until they made it to a hospital. Leon stood abruptly and grimaced as he looked in the mirror.

"Maybe I should shower first?" he suggested, lifting an arm to sniff his armpit.

"You do stink," Claire agreed with a playful smile. "Go for it. Just holler when you're done."

She rejoined Sherry at the table and tore open a granola bar, finishing it in two huge bites. She washed it down with a coffee drink and forced herself to take a moment to let the food settle. Sherry had changed into a tie-dye t-shirt that came down to her knees and was climbing into bed.

"I bought toothbrushes so we can brush our teeth," Claire told her, reaching for a banana.

"I'll do it in the morning," Sherry promised, closing her eyes and ending the debate. Claire wasn't looking to fight her on it; she wasn't Sherry's mother. Annette Birkin had done a number on her daughter and her city and Claire didn't want to take after her in any way.

"Claire?" Leon called quietly. "Ready when you are."

Once again Claire washed her hands and tried to ignore the fact that Leon was only wearing a towel around his waist. She poured iodine over the bullet hole and dabbed away the excess gently. She knelt on the fuzzy bath rug and squeezed some Neosporin onto a medical pad before pressing it against the entry point. Leon bit back a cry of pain and groaned instead. Claire looked up at him, his hair wet and tousled from the shower. She bit her lip and apologized, covering the medical pad with gauze and taping it to his skin. She repeated the process with the exit wound, resting her hand on the curve of his back while she pressed the tape down.

"Okay, that's the best you're going to get from me," Claire said when she was finished. Leon stood and offered her a hand, which she took appreciatively. He pulled her up from the floor, murmuring a thank you before squeezing past her to retrieve some clean clothes. Claire followed him out and caught just a glimpse of his bare behind as he pulled on the boxers she bought. Sherry was sound asleep, facing the opposite direction of where Leon was dressing.

"There some food and drinks for you," Claire said, the warmth in her cheeks spreading to other more intimate parts of her body. "Have as much as you want; Sherry and I already ate. There're some different pain meds there, too." Leon sent her an appreciative smile as he pulled on the patriotic t-shirt she had found for him at the convenience store. Claire disappeared back into the bathroom, the image of Leon's toned chest and midsection permanently burned into her eyelids.

Leon surveyed the table of snacks in front of him, reaching for some kind of peanut butter protein bar. It tasted gross, but he needed the nutrients. He ate an apple next, followed by some pork rinds and washed it all down with orange juice. He was finally beginning to feel human again. While he was reviewing the different pain medicines that Claire had bought, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a skimpy towel. Leon glanced up as she bent to retrieve her change of clothes that had fallen to the floor when Sherry climbed into bed. Her full breasts were threatening to spill out of her towel and Leon felt his cock twitch. He crossed his legs and tried to focus on the medical warnings on the bottles in front of him, but felt himself drawn to watch Claire tiptoe back into the bathroom.

Deciding that getting under some blankets was the best course of action, Leon shifted Sherry until she was in the middle of the king-size bed. She groaned in protest, rolling back to her original position on the left. It took some manipulating, but Leon managed to shift her to the middle while simultaneously climbing onto the left side of the bed so Sherry couldn't roll backwards.

Claire came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head, still tiptoeing around so as not to wake Sherry. Leon rubbed his face tiredly and thanked her for picking up the snacks and clothing.

"I spotted a laundromat in town. I'll bring our clothes there in the morning so we have something decent to wear," she whispered, pressing the excess water out of her hair. "What?"

Leon blinked and realized that he had been staring. He was propped up on an elbow just watching her.

"Sorry, I think I phased out there," he lied. "That sounds good. About the clothes." Claire nodded and went back into the bathroom to run a comb through her hair before climbing into bed on the opposite side of Sherry. Leon turned off the lamp on his bedside table and closed his eyes. There were crickets singing outside, but there were no other sounds as they lay together. Five minutes in, Claire climbed out of bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leon asked, pulling the blankets aside and reaching for his gun.

"Nothing, don't worry. I just feel…antsy. Like the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet. I'm going for a walk," Claire replied, slipping out the door. Leon scrambled after her, locking the motel door behind him. She had already made it to the edge of the motel parking lot, so he had to jog to catch up to her. Claire turned and held her hands out.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be out here walking by yourself," Leon started before realizing how condescending he sounded. "I mean, we don't know who, or what, escaped Raccoon City with us."

Claire kept walking, heading towards a wooded area that was behind the now-closed convenience store. "Fair enough," she conceded. "I just need to move." Leon wished he had taken the time to put his boots on, but he hadn't realized that they would be taking a late-night stroll.

"We shouldn't really leave Sherry alone. What if she wakes up and finds us both missing?" he asked. Claire spun around and he nearly bumped into her.

"Then go back, Leon."

"I'm not going to leave you alone out here. You're still amped up after countless near-death experiences. I understand. Can I do anything to help?"

She looked at him and then paced in a tight ellipsis before stopping in front of him. She slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss that wasn't timid or romantic. The shock wore off fast and Leon felt his hands settle on her hips as her tongue darted into his mouth. His whole body felt like it was on fire, so he broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck. She moaned as his teeth razed her delicate flesh, moving her hands to his cock.

He was already fully erect and straining against the cheap material of his boxers. Leon pressed closer to Claire's body so that he was resting against her. She slid to her knees and he groaned as Claire reached for his waistband and took him in her mouth. Leon's head rolled backwards as Claire worked at his cock with her tongue. He ran his hands through her damp hair, moaning as her throat tightened around him. Leon pulled away and lifted her from the ground. Her cheeks were flushed as he slid her t-shirt off and took a breast in his mouth. Leon slid a hand into her underwear and nearly came when he felt how wet she was. Needing to taste her, he lowered onto his knees and slid her panties down her hips before he took her in his mouth.

Claire moaned and bucked against him, urging him to move faster. Leon worked his tongue against her, lapping up her sweet juices before lowering her to the ground. He positioned himself in front of her.

"What do you want?" he asked hoarsely. Claire was biting her bottom lip, suddenly shy. Leon bent to lick her nipple, eliciting a shiver as Claire wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want you," she whispered, and he slid into her gently at first. Her body arched and ached with need as Leon slowly pumped into her.

"You're amazing," he grunted, lifting her hips to slide even deeper still. She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, clenching around him with each powerful thrust. Claire sat up and shoved Leon back so that she was on top. Her tits bounced hypnotically as she pressed into Leon, rising up and down around his length. He let out a string of curses as he bucked against her, harder, faster.

She was so close to climaxing that when he slid a finger to tease her clit, she couldn't hold on any longer. Claire screamed when she came, her body tightening around Leon's cock in pulsating rhythmic bliss. He exploded into her with a satisfied moan, his hands squeezing her perfect ass while she held him deep inside her.

Claire collapsed onto his chest and they both laid on the forest floor, panting for several minutes. Leon could still feel her pussy pulsating when she slid off of him and onto the ground.

"Wow," Leon said after catching his breath. Claire was quiet beside him, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

"So that happened," she whispered, shivering slightly as a stiff breeze blew. Leon ran his fingers up her arm, the hole in his chest practically pulsating with pain.

"We should get back," he sighed to himself.

They dressed silently and headed back to the motel room. Sherry was still sleeping soundly but had moved to the left side of the bed again. Leon gave up on trying to move her and took the middle spot and Claire laid on the right. There was some space between them, so Leon wrapped an arm around Claire and pulled her into him. She smelled of pine needles and some kind of citrusy shampoo.

"Do you mind?" he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing it slightly. In response, Claire pressed into him and wrapped her arms around his. They were both asleep in an instant.


	2. Untangled Love

A/N: This is pseudo-sequel to my story, Escape, so I may just publish it as the same "story", even though it's not sequential chapters like one might expect. I never was into the Leon/Ada pairing but this kinda bubbled up from my imagination, so enjoy. It takes place after the events of RE2 and Code: Veronica but prior to RE4 (I think). Reviews are appreciated and fuel the fire. Thanks!

Untangled Love

 _Been looking for untangled love_

 _But it's hard to get a handle on_

 _It took a lot of faith_

 _It took a lot of lies_

 _But I finally came to realize_

 _Untangled love_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _Untangled love_

 _And you took me by surprise_

 _Untangled love—Brandon Flowers, "Untangled Love"_

Leon S. Kennedy was the ideal government agent; he was dedicated, physically capable, and loyal. His superiors were constantly singing his praises and he climbed the 'corporate ladder' at remarkable speed. Some of his fellow agents, men who spent twenty or thirty years in their fields, resented Leon for going so far so fast. He brushed off their criticisms as jealousy, never letting their negativity affect him too much.

After escaping from Raccoon City, Leon had one night of freedom until the United States government swarmed the motel he was holed up in with Sherry Birkin. At the time, Claire Redfield had been at the laundromat and evaded the government, disappearing without so much as a goodbye. Leon hadn't heard from Claire since she hailed him from Rockfort Island seeking rescue, and he had sent her brother, Chris, instead like a coward. If he was being honest with himself, he was afraid to face her after their one-night stand. He imagined that their reunion would be awkward and uncomfortable based on the way he felt his cheeks heat whenever he remembered their last night together.

When he wasn't on mission, Leon honed his skills through various training camps and intel briefings. He travelled a lot, hopping around the globe and filling up his passport, always searching for the proverbial 'one that got away'. _Ada Wong_. She was like a shadow, flitting in and out of view in an instant. Whenever Leon had free time, he tried to track down the elusive woman who had slithered into his mind and heart.

This was how he came to be in Singapore, wandering the streets in search of Ada. Her movements were always so sporadic that he couldn't determine where her home base was. She never stayed in one place for too long, so when he heard that she was spotted at the airport, he booked an international flight to Changi.

The long flight gave him time to think about what the hell he was doing. What was propelling him forward? What made him stay up late into the night poring over grainy photographs and supposed sightings? He didn't really have an answer.

He knew it was her the instant he saw the flash of red, Ada's best color. She was sashaying down the street, seemingly without a care in the world. Leon darted into traffic, bouncing off the side of a thankfully slow-moving sedan without breaking eye contact with the back of her head. Her raven hair was reflecting the streetlights, blowing in the gentle breeze as he stumbled onto the sidewalk. She turned onto a narrow street and Leon increased his pace before she could lose him.

Ada was halfway down the street, glancing at a compact mirror as she glossed her lips. Leon felt as though his heart might burst from his chest as he approached her, all the thoughts and words he had prepared slipping from his mind as she turned to smirk at him.

"Leon, it's been awhile," she breathed huskily, snapping the mirror closed. Leon swallowed deeply, his mouth drying instantly.

"Ada," he croaked, stopping when he was a few feet from her. "You're here."

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her hands around his neck, resting her arms on his shoulders. Leon felt his hands move to her waist and he lowered his mouth to hers. She welcomed his kiss, parting her lips as his tongue wound around hers. Leon felt dizzy, his whole body went limp at her touch. When his knees buckled, he knew something was wrong. He slumped to the ground as he was enveloped in darkness.

Leon woke in a violent coughing fit, his throat and mouth burning as he writhed on the ground. He blinked against the darkness, dragging a hand across his eyes in an attempt to clear his blurry vision. It took a few minutes for him to sit upright, resting against the side of a building while the dizziness passed. His watch read 7:15 p.m., meaning he hadn't been out long, twenty to thirty minutes at most. Unsurprisingly, Ada was long gone and Leon felt like a Goddamn idiot. He braced against the wall as he struggled to his feet, digging a piece of paper from his pocket to wipe his lips off.

Whatever shit Ada had glossed her lips with was an effective tranquilizer; an easy way to get Leon off her tail with little fuss. How had she known that he would kiss her? Was he that obvious? Shaking his head, Leon stumbled out onto the sidewalk and tried to orient himself, thankfully spotting his hotel down the road. For the first time in a long while he felt embarrassed and incapable. How was he able to help save the world yet get knocked on his ass by a single woman?

By the time he reached his hotel room, Leon's stomach was roiling and he barely made it to the bathroom before he retched up his dinner. His body felt like it was on fire and in between vomiting spells, he stripped his clothes off until he was in his underwear. After a particularly violent expulsion, Leon could feel blood vessels in his face bursting while he clutched the porcelain for dear life. Collapsing onto the cold tile, he drifted in the space between consciousness and unconsciousness. He barely felt the prick and sting of a needle sliding into the muscle in his upper arm.

When it seemed that the worst was over, Leon turned the shower on and dragged himself into the tub/shower combo on all fours. His skin was covered in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking, but at least his stomach had settled. He soaped up, realizing he hadn't removed his boxer briefs so they were now soaked and clinging to his skin. With a groan he slid them down his hips and washed them and then himself. Leon debated about calling someone for help; he had no idea what neurotoxin Ada had so generously given him. The effects thus far were horrendous and he feared what was in store for him next.

By the time he was done showering, his hands were noticeably less shaky. He wrapped a towel around his waist and assaulted his mouth with toothpaste and mouthwash until he felt clean again. Sure enough, there were red splotches around his eyes where his blood vessels had burst. The main part of the hotel room felt warm, so Leon opened a window and leaned his head out. A light rain was falling and he breathed deeply in an attempt to clear his head.

His body aching, Leon collapsed into bed and dragged a sheet over his legs before drifting to a dreamless sleep.

The light rain had transformed into a powerful storm and Leon woke with a start as thunder boomed overhead. He felt disoriented and lightheaded, but his bladder urged him out of bed. Leon relieved himself, holding onto the wall above the toilet for support while his vision swam. Turning off the bathroom light, he sought out his bed once more.

"Leon," a voice purred in the dark. He froze, one leg kneeling on the bed, and debated about going for his gun. It was still in its holster on the bathroom floor. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Ada," Leon growled, reaching for a towel to wrap around his hips. "What the hell did you give me?"

She was sitting by the window, silhouetted by the occasional lightening. He could almost guarantee that she was smirking in the dark.

"It was a mild paralytic," she answered dismissively.

"A mild paralytic?!" Leon echoed incredulously. "I thought I was gonna die."

Ada chuckled, rising from her chair and sashaying towards him. Her heels made her nearly as tall as Leon was.

"You're being melodramatic," she clucked, running a hand across his cheek. "I needed you incapacitated for a bit, and it was all I had on hand. Besides, I gave you the antidote while you were passed out. Your research on me is impressive, Mr. Kennedy."

He shouldn't have been surprised to learn that she had rooted through his things, but it still felt like a betrayal. He must have been delusional, glorifying Ada for all these years when she was just an opportunistic bitch. He worked so hard to keep her, and Claire to be fair, off the government's radar after Raccoon City, and this was the thanks he got.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Leon snapped, brushing past Ada to organize his files. She had given little care to keeping them in order, and he noticed that several things were missing. The most recent surveillance photo from the Changi International Airport was torn to pieces.

"Why are you in Singapore, Leon?" Ada questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing her long legs.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"I didn't want to be presumptive and say it was all because of little old me."

"Well it was," Leon choked, his throat burning from all of the extra acid production. "I thought you were dead, and when I found out you weren't…locating you became like an obsession."

Ada rose from the bed and came to stand in front of Leon, forcing him to look at her. Their eyes met and Leon felt that familiar fluttering in his heart. Suddenly the 'mild paralytic' didn't seem so bad. The years of searching and false hopes, dead ends and disappointments were wiped away with one look.

His body moved on his own as Leon snaked a hand up into her hair and pulled her into him. Their lips met and Leon didn't taste the toxic lip gloss, but a sweetness that was uniquely Ada. She opened her mouth to him, her hands wrapping around his waist. He broke the kiss and spun her around, pulling her ass against his groin as he lowered his mouth to her neck. Ada moaned as his hand travelled up her thigh and beneath the slit in her dress.

His fingers brushed against lace as Ada pressed herself into his hand, demanding. Leon rubbed against her teasingly and her body arched.

"That's not fair," Ada chided as he drew his hand away. She turned to face him, crushing her mouth against his as his erection poked her belly. Her hands moved to yank the towel away but Leon stopped her. He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, inching it down slowly. Ada glared at him with fire in her eyes, and for once Leon felt like he was calling the shots.

Releasing the zipper, Leon watched hungrily as she slid the material off her shoulders, over her breasts, and down her narrow hips. She moved to take off her heels.

"No," Leon ordered breathlessly. "Leave them on."

Ada smirked and sauntered towards him, pulling the towel away so hard that it snapped against Leon's ankles. She trailed kisses from his neck to his chest, pausing to raze her teeth over his nipples. She kissed up and down his length, running her tongue along the tip to lap up the sticky syrup that had formed there.

Still dizzy from the effects of their kiss earlier, Leon nearly collapsed when Ada finally took him in her mouth. He found himself leaning back until he was sitting on the edge of his bed while Ada pressed her lips against the base of his cock, her throat tightening around him. Leon moaned, clutching the sheets as she slid up and down with fervor.

He was dripping wet when Ada straddled him, pushing her thong to the side and positioning her opening above him before sliding down painfully slowly. She delighted in the way Leon's eyes rolled back in his head, how his chest heaved with each breath. He filled her completely and she pressed her hips into him, eliciting a guttural groan from Leon. He wrapped his hands around her ass and thrust into her once, feeling her tightening around him. Ada tossed her head back when he pumped into her again, tingles spreading through her body like wildfire.

Leon reached for her breasts, yanking down her bra straps and cups until they spilled into view. He lifted up and took her right breast in his mouth, thumbing her left nipple as he thrusted into her. She was panting, her body gyrating against his as they found their rhythm. Ada maneuvered her hips into Leon's as he pressed into her, repeating the process until they were shaking with the need for release. Ada tore her bra off as Leon flipped her onto her back, lifting her legs so that he could fuck her even deeper.

"Leon!" she screamed, clutching the pillows as her body writhed beneath his. He grabbed the headboard and slammed into her until she screamed again, her walls clenching around him as he exploded into her.

"Oh, fuck, Ada!"

They were gasping and panting, pawing at each other with shaking hands. Ada kissed him feverishly, tugging his hair and pulling him down on top of her. Leon collapsed onto his elbows, resting his head against her heaving chest while her pussy pulsed around his cock. Worried that his weight was too oppressive, he rolled onto his back and pulled her into his side. She kissed his chest, running a hand along his abdomen before resting across his hip.

"Tell me, Leon," she murmured. "Is this what you had in mind when you were trying to find me for all these years?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "I just knew I had to find you."


End file.
